Jacali (Cali) Latrans/Relationships
Family Calli is of Native American heritage but her blood is mixed. Of what kind of blood no one, not even Calli herself, is sure. What she is sure of is that her father is a sad piece of filth who left a long time ago. Calli doesn't care who this man is/was and certainly doesn't care enough to find out. Calli's family have large suspicion that her father may have had something to do with the mother's death but they dare not tell Calli this. She comes from a long and powerful line of coyote thieves, tricksters, shamans and warriors. Her immediate family consists of three uncles and a grandfather. Calli's childhood life was made eccentric by the three uncles that raised her, along with her grandfather, to be the troublemaker she is now. A lethal one at that. They are largely influential on Calli's behavior along with her love for adventuring. Her eldest uncle is an inherently evil shaman, the worst one for her to be around as well as the one who influenced her behavioral problems and how she treats those around her. He taught Calli her potential with magic. He passed onto her his knowledge of the dark arts, blowing people up from the inside out, possession, the bending of wills, the concocting of strong poisons as well as rigorously training Calli to be immune to them He is the wind that blows from the east. The second eldest uncle is a virtuous warrior. He is a strict man who carries himself with such honor he seems more like a wolf than a coyote. He taught Calli hand-to-hand combat, the inner workings of bodies so Calli knows where to hit vital parts for fatal wounding /instant killing. He also passed to her prestige hunting techniques. He rigorously trained Calli to withstand copious amounts of pain without passing out. He honed Calli into being an indefatigable opponent with fast healing capabilities. He is the wind the blows from the north. The youngest of her uncles is a notorious bandit, he is the most fun for Calli to be around. He happily taught her his own arts of flirtation for swooning both men and ''women. He also taught her the varying arts of assassination, sneaking, skulking, survival, archery, parkour...just anything and everything it takes for Calli to "get on his level". This uncle treats everything like a game and has also employed Calli's view on seeing everyone else as mere playthings and the world her toy chest. He taught Calli how to drink and which plants are the best to smoke. He seeded Calli's love for debauched activities. He is the wind the blows from the south. Because these uncles never gave offspring of their own, they have Calli on a high pedestal despite their...disturbing methods of upbringing... Then there was Calli's mother. A woman with copper colored skin and beautiful black hair and Calli has her eyes... Once upon a time she taught Calli the importance of respecting other animals (other animals not other people...). Calli has a small smidgen of this woman's deep kindness dwelling within the blackened organ that she has for a heart. Calli's mother was quite the adventurer herself, vivacious in personality and always compassionate without being weak. Sarcastic too, very much so, having to keep her three younger brothers (as well as her father) in place. Her death is mysterious much like her past with Calli. She was the wind that blew from the west. Calli's has grandfather, Maca, also known widely as Old Man Coyote, who Call views more like the father she never had. Calli's bratty attitude was developed on the account that he spoiled her...''a lot. He taught Calli a lot of things too. Shamanism, coyote medicine, coyote magic, shapeshifting and how to be a lady. A lesson Calli never paid heed to. Maca is a white anthropomorphic coyote with a weird mustache and even weirder personality. The same way a mother would warn her child to not make faces otherwise they'll get stuck that way, he constantly warns her not to stay in her coyote form for too long or else she'll end up looking like him. His lewd personality is one Calli fancies even if she is embarrassed by it sometimes. Calli loves her uncles but she is closest with her grandfather. Calli's uncles went off on their own adventures fairy far away and he was the one who stuck around since Calli joined Ever After, supporting her in ways that usually end in Calli never wanting to invite him on public outings ever again. Coyotes serve as Calli's family as well. They are all her brothers and sisters and she refers to them as such. Friends While having difficulty making friends being the way she is Calli holds her friends in high regard. Anyone who can establish a bond with Calli will practically have themselves a guard dog as Calli puts her friends before anything else and treats them like they are her own family. Especially fairytales who can keep up with the turbulent lifestyle she likes to lead. Calli has a tendency to hang out with a more "villainous" crowd as villains for her are fun and adventurous. She likes being in the company of like minded people who enjoy watching others squirm. As a result there are lots of bad influences Calli surrounds herself with that can fuel her demented behavior. Here are few fairytales that are worth mentioning in particular though: Malevola Wicked - A fellow pranking buddy and another potential rival but Calli has respect for her. Calli and Malevola often talk to each other in the language of hair raising insults and threats. Malevola often threatens to turn Calli into a frog or something and Calli retaliates by saying she will make a meal out of Malevola's pet flying monkey Wesley. A joke Malevola herself doesn't find too amusing. She actally thinks Calli's pranks tend to get a little too mean at times. Calli thinks Malevola's attention seeking is what makes her so endearing. Owlissa Nocturna - Calli and Owlissa are on good terms with each other because Owlissa is actually very much like Calli despite her more refined appearance. Calli and Owlissa often nerd out with each other in the Science and Sorcery class that they share. They often get bad marks in the class though because they use their concoctions to totally mess with Professor Rumplestiltskin. Lyallie Wolf - One of Calli's closer friends and one she hangs out with the most. Lyallie keeps up with Calli easily and shares her agenda for mischief. Though Lyallie is a little more mature than Calli is. Only a little though. Calli has respect for her even though she is a wolf and they are seen together a lot. Calli considers Lyallie her best friend. Axel Wolf - This has been a long standing friendship between these two since they were pups actually. Their own families go way back as Axel's mother is from Native American Legends as well. They have a deep bond with each other contrary to the popular belief that wolves and coyotes are natural enemies. Also Axel makes for a good drinking buddy. They often skip certain classes even to go smoke together during school hours. The relationship between Axel and Lyallie alarms Calli however, given Axel's disorder coupled with Lyallie's antagonism. The formed friendship has put a strain between Calli and Lyallie, Calli understanding who Axel really is whereas Lyallie puts family honor before...well, family. Quinn Schauer - To Calli, Quinn is a perfect little cinnamon bun that is too pure for this world. Quinn is one of the close friends that Calli is protective of. If it should ever come to Calli's attention that someone dares make this reclusive girl uncomfortable or hurts in any way they will pay. By Grimm will they pay. Quinn's gentle personality draws Calli to her and as a result a more kinder side of Calli is exposed. Calli likes talking to Quinn about nature and showing her to her coyote friends. The coyotes like Quinn too. She suspects Quinn may have secret feelings for her but choses to be oblivious because she does not want to hurt the girl in any way. Rennard Courenne - One of Calli's favorite ''toys...erm...''friend. Calli thinks Rennard is fairy cute and charming but it isn't serious. If anything she's quite chummy with Rennard and her flirtation is just so she can make him feel good. And in turn Calli secretly loves the kind of attention Rennard gives her. Surprisingly close with each other Calli has appreciation for Rennard's openness about a lot of things as well as his laid-back attitude. He is a bro. Scythe Sasin - Calli thought this dude was a total stick in the mud. After certain events occurred and the two had a chance to fight alongside each other Calli is assured that Scythe is a pretty cool guy. They don't really see eye to eye as far as morals go but Scythe himself knows that Calli will come to his aid at any chance that she gets. They occasionally spar with each other to improve their skills. Samuel Gulliver - Calli thinks this dude is totally strange. But in a good way. Once upon a time Calli saw him nothing more than "some annoying Alice" with his habits of snooping around landing him in her hot water. However given circumstances pushed them together and Calli has developed an endearment regarding Sam. Especially knowing that he is actually a kind, brave soul with habit of singing the most unusual songs in his adventurous endeavors. The sailor's mouth Sam has when he gets mad just adds icing to this cupcake. Ginger Breadhouse - Ginger is Calli's friend because one upon a time she gave her free food. That is the end of Ginger's usefulness to Calli right there. Kitty Cheshire - Calli doesn't consider this girl a friend. Not aloud anyway. Rather Kitty is a rival to her. The two love pushing each other's buttons and holding their own contests to see who can piss off Lizzie Hearts the most which Kitty usually wins. Calli has the desire to surpass Kitty Cheshire as a tickster because she views Kitty's mother, the Cheshire Cat, as an idol... Lizzie Hearts - Yes you read that right. Much to Lizzie's horror and disdain Calli would like to consider her a friend. Calli likes to garner attention from the Princess of Hearts through relentless pranking and teasing. Calli actually likes Lizzie though for some unexplained reasons. Even so Lizzie lashes out at Calli trying to get her to back off and get the message across that she wants little to nothing to do with Calli. Unknowingly that using harsh words on a coyote is entirely useless. Calli really really really would very much like to be Lizzie's friend. Kitty Cheshire finds a lot humor out of their interactions. It doesn't help that Calli uses Lizzie's scepter as a chew toy. Acquaintances Calli has some acquaintances..a very light sense of the word. Meaning Calli sees these fairytales around and doesn't really have it out for these people. Interactions with them vary depending what kind of mood she is in. But they still suffer regardless just not to the severity of most: Merana Little - Calli considers this girl at most, an acquaintance only because she knows Quinn so she only reacts mildly towards her. Other than that Calli doesn't really go out of her way to interact with her. She does find the mermaid's bad temper amusing and likes to poke at the hot coals of her anger, Calli being one who enjoys playing with fire and all that. Zoltan Turul - Zoltan catches Calli's attention if only because his choice of clothing is out of whack, in her opinion. Calli has seen him usually bird-watching. They've played games with each other before even though Calli becomes bit of a calloused opponent when she loses, Zoltan doesn't mind it. Calli finds herself pondering though why he rocks back and forth so much sometimes when he's sitting. Rouena Swayne - This girl thinks Calli is a friend because she is vain enough to think everyone ''is her friend. But the Native American princess is nothing more than a joke to Calli because her overall personality gives Calli a good laugh. Rouena thinks she is above everyone and Calli takes great pride to remind her that she's not in the most belittling of ways. Cadet Pollux Red - Sweet boy that Calli likes to take advantage of so she doesn't view him much of a friend but rather as another victim. His empathetic nature makes it very easy for her to manipulate. Because he is an acquaintance though she would never harm him...too badly anyway... Enemies Pests Enemies you say? Oh Calli has ''lots ''being the thorn in a majority of sides. Here are a few that Calli has a special brand of dislike for: Mr. Badwolf - Calli hates this wolf man and he has witnessed firsthand of when Calli's pranks turn ''dangerous. ''One of the reasons for her near expulsion. Calli makes it a personal mission to knock the Big Bad Wolf down a few pegs. He makes her blood boil. The feeling is pretty mutual. She thinks he smells bad too because he is wolf and wolves are smelly brutes. The Big Bad himself wants to rip the coyote girl to shreds but can't because he's a teacher. Calli has eased up on him a lot though since learning that he is Axel's and Lyallie's uncle. Sparrow Hood - This dude is loud and obnoxious and Calli hates him too. She wants to take the guitar and bash it over his head until he stops moving. Blondie Lockes - This girl's snoopiness got her into ''a lot of trouble with Calli. She doesn't like her and every time Calli hears Blondie say the words "Just Right!" she feels a shred of her humanity peel off. Calli lets it be known to Blondie that she sees her as delicious white meat and has even tried sabotaging her MirrorCast several times. Actually...she's kinda cute...? Daring Charming - This dude smiled at Calli, nearly blinding her and she's been pissed with him ever since. Baba Yaga - Calli has mixed feelings for the witch but for the most part resents her for the collar she put around Calli's neck. Baba Yaga actually commends Calli's villainous habits though and often ends up praising her. She even spoke out against Calli's expulsion and pardons her bullying a lot. Which is also why Calli sort of likes the woman too. Headmaster Grimm - Calli makes fun of this man a lot but would never directly prank him because she is aware consequences will never be the same. She does however make indirect pranks and he somehow never figures out who it is, for Calli has accomplices that aid her....*coughKittyCheshirecoughcough*. She has zero trust for the headmaster so she tends to avoid him a lot as well. Pet Calli has a domestic longhair white cat by the name of Ghost that just likes to follow her around. She doesn't consider Ghost as a pet but rather a dear friend she can confide in. This unusual happening is another story by itself... Roommate Calli's roommate is a mysterious girl by the name of Faith Mother. Calli is nice to her but only sometimes though they hardly ever see each other. Calli just uses her dorm room as a personal storage space and only ever usually stops by to clean herself up and shower. Then she just disappears again... Faith never seems to wonder where Calli goes because to her Calli is one creepy girl. Romance Calli is very fluid with her sexuality but she is rude to boys and intimidates most girls. Calli has the vibes of a heartbreaker and someone who is simply untamable. Presumptions that are true because the mere thought of having a "Storybook Romance" induces panic and anxiety for Calli. She is too much of a wild animal to really settle down with anyone. She suspects a close friend though may have feelings for her that Calli does not want to reciprocate. Not because she doesn't care about those feelings, it is rather because Calli knows she could never make this girl happy the way she deserves to be. Calli has made it habit of defiling bicurious little damsels (or the ones not so curious) and brave princes who have no fear of being immolated. In this regard she is what one would deem...a "player". But as she always says "hate the game not the player" with a sharp grin that slides with smooth ease on that pretty little lying face of hers. Category:Subpages Category:Character Relationships